


Just a series of short stories.

by thefallendevil



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallendevil/pseuds/thefallendevil





	Just a series of short stories.

As I venture nearer to the old, abandoned house I felt myself shiver with fear. All I could think about was how I was going to get out of there.  
Stupid dare. Stupid friends, making me do this.  
All my friends knew about this house on the end of the road and about the stories and I had to go and see it. I stood outside the house, looking up and the dark, dirty window at the top of the house. All of a sudden, the front door flew open. I cautiously walked up the creaky steps to the house and left the door open, just in case. The house was pitch black and the only light was a candle in the center of the room, emitting a dull golden glow all around the room. You could see the glistening cobwebs in the corner of the room. Pictures of people hung all around the room. As I turned around, a bright white figure came speeding towards me, screaming before making a swift exit out the door. I avoided it before it made it's way towards me. Before long, I could smell a burning smell. I decided to take a look at what it could be. I turned the corner and saw a glow coming from the kitchen. I slowly peered round the door and saw that the curtain on the far window was on fire. I ran over to the window and got a glass of water and put it out.  
Strange, this house is empty. I thought to myself. So, who set the fire and is this house as empty as it seemed....  
This all connected. The fire. The ghost. Everything. All I need to do is go back to my friends and tell them that the house is empty. Completely empty. I quickly ran out of the house and back down the road.  
"Guys!" I burst through the front door.  
"Oh my god! He's alive(!)"  
"How was the house?"  
"Fi..."  
Bang  
"What was that?!" We all turned around really quickly and faced the window. I walked closer and looked down the street at the old house. The door was now closed and almost off it's hinges.  
"I swear that door was open." I pointed to the house.  
"Well it was weird." We all sat down on the floor. The lights flickered on and off. It stopped. Then it all started to happen....  
I wish I never went to that house at the end of the road. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO...... This is one of the first short stories I had ever written. I wrote it for a contest when I was 13/14 in English class in High school. We were only given a max of 500 words. So hence why it is so short. The rest are gonna be a bit longer. If you have any requests for stories, pass them along, I'll be more than happy to turn it into a story for you.


End file.
